Chloe's Beginning
by Renrin Taiho
Summary: Random one-shot about my story Harry Potter and the Secret of the Demon Clan. "SPOILER". Tells how Chloe loses her family and meets the one who trains her. The trio aren't in it. Death Eaters are. Voldemort is mentioned. Violence/Death, OC/OC Kel/Chloe .


**A/N:** Disclaimer: You all know the drill. Any characters you recognize aren't mine, any you don't recognize are mine. Harry Potter and the world of Wizardry were invented by J.K. Rowling, not me. I don't own any rights to the characters.

This one-shot doesn't include Harry, Ron or Hermione, but it does include Death Eaters, and Voldemort is mentioned. I wasn't sure if I should upload this or not, seeing as I won't be continuing the story this is for, but you never know. I might get encouraging reviews by it, which might make me pick the story back up again. By the way, this happens during the beginning of Voldemort's first reign. (51 years before he comes back in Harry's fourth year, to be exact.)

* * *

_In the beginning, there was sadness…_

"Chloe, hurry up!" Dasyka ran ahead of her little sister, who was having trouble keeping up.

"Damn it, Dasyka! Wait up!" She managed to grab onto Dasyka's arm, but they continued to run. Once they were out of the village they headed towards the trees. Dasyka and Chloe collapsed on the ground, panting. Out of nowhere, Dasyka hit Chloe on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Chloe demanded, rubbing her head.

"Stop swearing. You're not allowed to, remember? You are, after all, only seven."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up…you swear all the time," She said, leaned against a tree trunk.

"I'm also fourteen years old." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"That's only seven years older than me." Dasyka shrugged, then stood up and stretched, her wings arching back behind her. Her sister looked a lot like her. They both had their father's violet hair and their clan's calm crimson eyes. Chloe's skin was a bit darker than her sister's, but that was because of Chloe's human mother. Their father's devil wife had been murdered about a week after Dasyka was born, and Laura, Chloe's mother -who had been close friends with their father since they were children- was there to comfort him after the loss. One thing led to another and then they were married, having Chloe shortly after. Chloe looked at her sister's ebony wings with jealousy. She wanted wings as black as her sisters, but she knew it wouldn't happen. She would be lucky if she got wings at all. She was a half-breed after all, and the only thing she had were short, stubby horns. Her sister smiled at her, and she automatically smiled back. Dasyka kneeled down next to her.

"Hey, cheer up, kid. It's not good for the princess of the demon clan to get depressed."

"Why are we called 'demons'? We're devils, not demons." Dasyka shrugged.

"That's the way it goes." They stayed in the forest for the rest of the day, Dasyka helping Chloe with her knife training. Soon, the sun started to set and it was time to head back. Dasyka grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her to her feet, having knocked the child on her ass before deciding to stop for the night, and they walked back to the village.

-x:x-

An hour later, Chloe was walking the streets of the village alone. A slight breeze had picked up and the smell of the wind brought with it the smell of rain. The girl ran a hand through her short violet hair, then started to fiddle with the small braid on the side of her head. It was customary for young girls in her clan to wear this braid, for it resembled innocence. Once the girl was married, or had become a warrior, she was allowed to take it out, but until that time, it was proper to wear it. Chloe's father, Chrono, had told her that she should wear one even though her sister didn't, because the people trusted her more. She didn't see why. _The people should trust Dasyka, not some pitiful half-devil_ she thought bitterly.

"I might not even have wings…"

A little girl in a red dress stopped watering the plants outside of her house and bowed to her, making her frown. The girl was her age, or perhaps a little younger, but already she was a hard worker. She noticed calluses on the girl's hands before she rushed back inside. Chloe looked at her own hands, noticing slight calluses on them as well. She knew what hers were from. Hers were from her knife training, but she supposed the girls were from house work. She reached the edge of the forest surrounding the village, still thinking about the girl.

"Hard workers make good wives, young princess." A boy with long black hair stepped out of the shadows. He was about her age, maybe a little older, and his eyes were gold, which immediately told Chloe that he was an outsider. She unsheathed her dagger.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this village?"

"Relax, princess. My name is Kel Glintz. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed and his hair fell forward onto his face, revealing pointy ears. Chloe blinked. _Pointy ears, what the hell?_

"What are you?" She asked softly, her eyes narrowing more. Kel smiled.

"I'm an elf, my dear lady. A true elf, mind you, not a house-elf, obviously." Chloe lowered her dagger in amazement. _This boy must be one of the last; I heard they were all dead. _

"Actually, I _am_ the last of my kind. My parents were killed by the same person who's coming here tonight, so I came to warn you."

"Hey, buddy." She flipped the knife in her hand, prodding him hard in the chest with the handle. "Stay out of my mind. And what do you mean, 'to warn me'? Do you even know what we are?"

"Yes, actually, I do. You're devils. However, the man who's coming here tonight is a wizard." Chloe laughed.

"A wizard? You think we can't beat a wizard? Oh, you are sorely mistaken." Kel ignored her.

"Yes, a wizard. One of the foulest kind. The wizard who is coming here is Lord Voldemort. Don't ask me why, I don't know. He seems to be mad at everything relating to magic more deeply than he does."

"Oh, no! Whatever shall we do? I have to warn them!" she exclaimed sarcastically, placing a hand dramatically over her heart. She scoffed, then started heading back to the gates of her family's manor, only to be stopped by Kel. "Hey, what's the big idea?! Let go of me!"

"Wait a minute! Listen!" Chloe stopped struggling. She could hear it too. Screaming, along with multiple explosions. Chloe's eyes widened.

"No way…"

"Come on," Kel said urgently, pulling on her arm. He was trying to pull her away from her family. She wrenched her arm out of his hands, running to the house, and the sight that met her made her heart clench.

The manor was now on fire.

"No…" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Kel caught up with her and put his arms around her, comforting her and trying to lead her away again. The elf had been right, and now her family was dead. Movement caught her eyes and she looked to see thirty or so men running from her family's home, some staying behind to watch the house burn, laughing. The others were heading towards the village, presumably to finish off the rest of her clan. Her heart grew cold with anger in an instant and she away from Kel, who then grabbed her arm. She walked closer to the gates and stood, waiting, in the middle of the gravel road. The men stopped and stared at her, and because of this she thought they were all stupid. One of them approached her.

"Move out of the way girl. We want to avoid killing little kids," he said, and you could hear his sneer in his voice. Chloe started growling, her hands clenching into fists. Long nails bit into her skin, making her hands bleed.

"You killed my family and now you're telling me to move aside so you can kill more? You disgust me," she spat, her entire body tingling. The men laughed, but it only fed her anger.

"Fine, have it your way, then." The man who had approached her raised his wand, but she didn't move. She was dimly aware of Kel backing away, but she didn't care. The man said a spell and a green jet of light came rushing towards her. Then, it happened.

All in one instant, she could feel her eyes go from their calm crimson color to a violent red. Her back started aching and suddenly huge grey wings sprouted out from her back, forming a feathery shield around her, and from the sides of her head grew long grey horns, sharp enough to cut through bone. She was being covered in blood, but she wasn't aware that it was her own. The spell ricocheted off her wings, almost hitting the one who cast it. Her wings sprang open -spraying blood everywhere- and some of the men turned tail and ran from the site that met them. She looked like the poster child of her kind, her body drenched in blood, turning her skin and dress black. The only things of color visible were her hair and her eyes; violet and red. She was smiling.

The next thing Chloe knew all of the men were running towards her, attempting to pass her. Only about ten made it, but the others fell before her claws and soon the air was thick with the scent of blood. The ones who passed her finished their mission and soon Disapparated back to their master.

The clan had been slaughtered, and only Chloe was left. Her wings folded back and shrank into her skin. Two identical long thin cuts were across both shoulder blades, deep enough to leave permanent scars. Her horns reduced in size and then, everything went black.

Kel rushed over to her side. Strangely, there was no blood on him. He checked her pulse and, after smiling because she was alive, disappeared with her.

_In the end, there was hate…_

* * *

R&R if you liked it.


End file.
